I'm Okay
by Morning-Star57
Summary: "I'm fine." "I'm okay" "Just tired." They believed it. They saw how he was clearly not okay, how his once bright eyes lost their shine, how his smiles seem to be more forced. But they believed his excuses. "I'm sorry."/WARNING: Involves some sensitive context./Not what I usually write so sorry if it isn't good./


**Warning: If you are sensitive to things such as self harm and character death, please turn back. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><em>Not a stranger, no I am yours<em>

_With crippled anger, and tears that still drip sore_

It was awful. The nasty looks he got when he walked the halls of the school. The taunting, the slamming in the lockers, the names, all of it. And when he was Phantom, it wasn't any better. Names such as "Scum", "Menace", and "wretched" were used to describe him. By the people he's devoted his life to protect non the less. He almost crumbled under the pressure of the responsibility and hate. He almost ended it. He was so close. _So_ close. He was stopped by someone whom he never thought would even care let alone help.

"Baby pop no." She held him close as he cried.

_A fragile frame aged with misery_

_And when our eyes meet, I know you'll see_

Another day, protecting his town from evil ghost. Another day, insults were hurled at him. Another day, he feels heavy. Full of depression and loneliness. Still he smiled.

"Hey Danny!" Sam yelled. She ran to catch up to him. Her smile soon faded when she saw his eyes.

"Danny are you okay? What happened?" He smiled

"I'm okay."

_"_Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, Sam." He hugged her and they walked to school together, after meeting up with Tucker.

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breath in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

At the end of day, Danny fought yet another ghost and went home. As always, his parents are there, waiting for him, disappointed eyes glaring holes into his skull.

"You're late, young man." Maddie says, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. All Danny could do was nod. "What do you have to say for yourself, mister?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hm. Dinner's on the table. Heat it up first." With a final, disappointment filled glance, she walked up the stairs.

Danny sighed. As always, he was home after curfew. As always, mother gave him that speech.

"Danny my boy." Jack said, shaking his head. He placed a large, heavy hand on his shoulders "You need to shape up, take some responsibility. Now I know you're still a kid and finding your way but, remember this son: Responsiblity is-"

"I know, dad, I know. Please. Just let me get some sleep."

Jack nodded and stepped to the side, letting his youngest child pass. He sighed and shook his head, muttering a sentence under his breath. Something that Danny has heard countless times before, yet it still stung his heart.

_Why can't you be more like Jazz?_

_Relief exists, I find it when_

_I am cut_

The silver blade shone on the light of the lamp beside his bed. It was taunting him. Tempting him. And it was doing one hell of job at it too. Danny picked up the blade. He was hesitant.

_Die you Ghost Scum!_

_What up, Fen-TURD?_

_Ew, geek! _

_What a loser_

_Good for nothing punk_

_Menace to the town!_

_Wretched filth_

He didn't know what happened until a sharp sting pierced his frame. He looked down, and saw a now bloody and scared wrist, and a gleaming silver blade, stained in red and green. He winced before he finally gave in and embraced the sensation. It felt... _nice._ Deep, uneven breaths escaped his mouth. With one final glance at his wrist, he fell limp on his bed.

_I may seem crazy, or painfully shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden if you would just look me in the eye_

He started wearing oversized hoodies and longer sleeved shirts. Sam thought he was hiding any evidence of last night's fight, Tucker teased he was trying to hide his now muscular arms.

The were both only half right.

He entered his English class and was almost immediately assaulted with insults and the occasional shove and trip. He hated everyone of them. He could feel the desire to blast them into oblivion. But he refrained. He was better than that.

"Mr. Fenton please read chapter five." Danny grabbed Sam's book(its not like he was trusted with books or any other school belongings anymore.) and started to read. His voice barely audible.

"Mr. Fenton. When I say read, I mean loud enough for all to hear." Giggles were heard here and there. They enjoyed his embarrassment. He thought bitterly. His eyes unwillingly flashed green, but he controlled himself and nodded. As he read, his voice cracked.

"Mr. Fenton are you alright?"

"Mhm, just tired.

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Though I don't want to die _

_But the only anaesthetic that makes me feel anything, kills inside_

Danny was curled into ball in the corner of his room. Why him? Was the only thought he could process at the moment. He looked down at the bloody wrists and cried harder. His body trembled as he inflected, yet another scar on his wrist.

"Pathetic."

_Slash_

"Worthless"

_Slash_

"Abomination."

_Slash_

There. It was now branded onto his skin. Reminding himself of what he was. A pathetic and worthless freak of nature. The literal walking dead. He shouldn't exist. He should have died. It would have been better. It's not like his parents would care, or the bullies in school, or even the town. He bet they'd celebrate once they hear that Daniel James Fenton was gone-

"Danny..." His head snapped up. His sister was at his door, eyes wide in shock and horror.

"J... Jazz?"

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breath in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists, I find it when_

_I am cut_

_I am not alone, I am not alone_

"Danny!" Jazz ran up to her baby brother and yanked the pocket knife from his grasp. He tried to reach for it, but she slapped his hand away. "Baby brother..."

Danny sighed and leaned into Jazz's hold. It felt nice knowing that she was there for him.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Daniel James Fenton!" He flinched slightly at her usage of his given name. It was only used when he was in serious trouble. Whether he's in trouble, or he _was_ the trouble. "Don't you _dare_ pull that 'I'm fine' excuse on me! I just came home from college for winter break and walked in on you inflecting wounds on _yourself_!" Her hold became tighter as her voice grew more worried and panicked.

"Jazzy, it's oka-"

"_No_! It's not okay! Danny, this is a serious. I will _not_ take 'it's okay' or 'I'm fine' as an answer Daniel!" He gave genuine smile. Something he thought he'd never do again. She was worried. _Actually _worried. Not the 'I'm responsible for you, its my job' type worry, but actual, genuine worry that came from her heart.

His smiled faded. Oh no. He made his sister worry.

"I'm sorry Jazzy." His wounded arms wrapped securely around her. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh." She cooed, petting his hair. "I'm the one who's sorry. I overreacted. Danny, I'm not going to tell you that it will all be okay, that I'll always be here for you, because I _know_ that I won't always be here, but I do love you. Remember that." She pulled away slightly to look at him in the face. "I'll _always_ love you."

He nodded.

"I love you too, Jazz." With that he fell asleep. He didn't feel heavy anymore. He knew that his sister was there for him, _whether he likes it or not._

_Not a stranger, no I am yours_

_With crippled anger, and tears that still drip sore_

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breath in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

It has been two months since Jazz caught him. Ever since she left, he's been trying to not cut, but the pressure soon got a hold of him once more. One day, he decided that enough was enough. He stood in front of his mirror, looking at his tried and beaten reflection. On the floor was a couple of ectoguns and a note.

"Dear whoever is reading this," He recited as he lifted the gun to his temple.

"Danny!"

_Relief exists, I found it when_

_I was cut_

**_Click_**

_"DANNY!"_

* * *

><p><strong>If you are harming yourself, I know how you feel. I have been tempted to cut, but could never bring myself to do it. I do have three friends that have cut, and it devastated me knowing that three people that I care for have this problem as well. I'll tell you the same thing I told them: I'm not telling you that you can always talk to me, because I know how hard it is to let someone in. Try to channel your emotions through other methods: Dancing, drawing, writing, music, etc. Its what I do when I need to get away from reality. Just some advice that I find helpful to me when I'm trying to fight my inner demons. <strong>

**Song: Cut by Plumb**

**Danny's Excuses:**

**(T)orn apart**

**(I)nsecure**

**(R)eally faking my smile**

**(E)xtremely sad**

**(D)rowning in my tears**

**I'm brOK_en_**

**I'm (not) fine**

**Danny's note:**

** Dear whoever is reading this, **

** I've decided that it would be better if I became full ghost. Yes, full. I'm Danny Phantom, ask my friends Tucker and Sam, or my sister Jazz. I couldn't take it anymore. The pressure of being a hero, doubled by bullying in school and the threats and insults thrown at me as both Fenton and Phantom just got to me finally. **

**I'm sorry Jazz, but know this isn't your fault. I love you. Sam, Tucker, you're my best friends and I love you. Don't beat yourselves up for this. It wasn't your fault. **

**Mom, Dad I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect son with perfect grades. I'm sorry that I was such a disappointment. But even though you'd rather have Jazz than me, even though you've shot me multiple times, and ignored me, I still love you. **

**To everyone else, sorry for finally snapping. I forgive you all. I know I'm a disgrace and that you might not even care, but I forgive you. **

**~Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom.**


End file.
